Tsunami
by Skyout
Summary: This fic picks up where The Toad series left off. It's about more card adventures & magic with lots of S&S mixed in. Please R
1. Default Chapter

This fic starts off where The Toad series left off, so it's about more card adventures, but with lots of S&S mixed in.

Oh, and thanks to _The Cardwitch_ and to _Julia and Tania_ and everyone else who reviewed the other fics! I really, really, really appreciate your comments!!!

_Tsunami_

Chapter 1: Syaoran

Sakura's muffled voice came through the dressing room door, "I am NOT coming out there in this."

"Oh Sakura, don't be so silly. I'm sure it's adorable on you," Tomoyo said as she tossed a flowered sari over the door. "Here, try this on too."

Click! Sakura stepped out of the cubicle and turned to face her friend, 'I don't think I can wear this out in public."

"But whyyyy?" Tomoyo wailed. "It looks so kawaii on you! I swear I'd make you a new bikini myself if I weren't so busy getting things ready for the trip."

Sakura turned to look at her reflection in the mirror again, "Are you sure, Tomoyo?" she asked doubtfully. "It looks kinda small."

"I'm sure," her friend answered. "It's not too small. Just get it, so that we can get out of here and start getting ready."

"Well…okay, if you're sure it looks alright," Sakura answered, taking one last peek in the 3-way mirror.

"I'm sure," Tomoyo nodded.

After paying for their suits, the girls exited the store and headed toward the food court. Suddenly both girls found themselves being held from behind as their shopping bags were whisked out of their hands.

"Excuse me miss, but we're going to need to take a look at what you've got in that bag," a stern male voice said.

"Hoee!" the girls' mouths dropped open in surprise. "B-b-but," Sakura stammered, "I just bought one thing."

As Tomoyo opened her mouth to protest as well, a loud snort came from behind them and then the sound of familiar laughter. Tomoyo snatched her arm away from her captor and spun around, "Eriol! Syaoran! You two are soooooo not funny! What do you think you're doing?" she shouted indignantly, as the boys who were in near hysterics slapped each other on the back and gave each other high fives.

Sakura looked as if she were still in shock as she stood and listened to her friend berate the two, "I can't believe what DORKS you all are! Shouldn't you be at home having a Gamecube marathon or something with all the other losers?"

At those words, an indignant "Hhhrrumphh!" came from Sakura's backpack, and she quickly coughed to cover up the sound.

The boys only laughed harder as Tomoyo's face got redder and redder. She eyed them haughtily, "I can't believe you two are juniors. They should have a maturity cut-off or something."

By this point the boys were practically howling with laughter, and Eriol had tears streaming down his face. With an exasperated sigh, Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her away, "C'mon, let's go. We have better things to do than to hang out with the Gameboy Geeks. Let's go home and pack!"

Still looking dazed, Sakura allowed herself to be pulled toward the exit. "Ouch!" she suddenly realized that Syaoran was still holding her arm. Feeling the tug, Syaoran stopped laughing and looked up at her. Sakura stood frozen between her two friends, as Syaoran deliberately pulled her back toward him until their faces were almost touching.

"Oh my God!" Sakura though. "It's just like the concert! Is he going to kiss me right here in front of everyone?"

At that second, Tomoyo yanked Sakura's arm back toward the exit and pulled her out of Syaoran's grasp. He stared deeply into Sakura's eyes for a second longer and then broke into peals of hysterical laughter again as Tomoyo dragged her toward the door.

Sakura blushed and turned away from him. I am such a dork, she thought. I can't believe I thought he was going to kiss me. And now he's laughing at me.

"What does Li Syaoran think he's doing anyway?" huffed Tomoyo. "Next time he pulls something like that, he's gonna get it."

Sakura looked at her friend in surprise, "You're pretty mad, Tomoyo. Are you and Eriol fighting or something?"

"Not really," Tomoyo answered. "I'm just tired of them being so immature all the time."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sakura agreed without looking up.

"But seriously, Sakura. What's going on with you two?" Tomoyo asked, noticing that her friend's face was turning a deep shade of pink. "I mean, it almost looked like he was gonna kiss you back there."

Hearing this, Sakura's face grew even rosier as she pushed open the exit door, "Nah, he's just fooling around, I mean… I guess."

Just then an indignant howl came from Sakura's backpack, "WAAAH! I can't BELIEVE you walked all the way through the food court without stopping to get me any modern-YAKI!!!"

Both girls stopped dead in their tracks. "Uh… uh… that's because Tomoyo had some nice strawberry cake waiting for us at home, so I just figured you'd rather have that," Sakura stammered.

Tomoyo's eyes widened at this, and an ominous silence came from the backpack. "Whaddaya think, Kero?" she asked, peering down into the bag?

"Well, I guess that sounds okay," he huffed, as the girls breathed a sigh of relief.

"Um… I've gotta go make a quick phonecall. You guys wait here," Tomoyo said, pulling out her cell phone as she ducked around the corner.

As she waited, Sakura could faintly hear Tomoyo's voice. She made out the words "please" and "strawberry cake when we get home."

The phone clicked shut, and Tomoyo reappeared from around the building, "Whew! That's all taken care of," she chirped, linking her arm through Sakura's as they headed home to pack.

***

The next morning the girls stood in line at the airport with the rest of their classmates. 

"Now boarding rows twenty through twenty-seven," a voice said over the loudspeaker.

"Oooh! I am SO excited! This is the best junior class trip ever! I can't wait for you to see Hawaii, Sakura. You are going to absolutely LOVE it," Tomoyo gushed as she pushed her bags along with her foot.

Sakura gave her a distracted look, "Uh, yeah. Hawaii sounds great." She was a little worried about Kero. He was used to flying around in his true form, but he always gets motion sick on airplanes, and it usually makes him really cranky. As they called for the final rows to be seated, Sakura picked up her bags and was relieved to hear a tiny voice saying, "Watch it!" followed by the blip of the Gameboy as it started up.

The girls settled into their seats, and Sakura put her walkman on to listen to the new Kurage CD. The CD reminded her of the concert a few weeks ago where she was pretty sure that Syaoran had kissed her. It had been so sudden, such a quick, soft kiss that she wasn't totally certain that it had happened at all. But still, ever since that night his attitude toward her seemed to have changed. Whereas before he had been cold and distant, always competitive with her and putting her down when things went wrong, now he seemed totally different, almost playful. He still ranked on her, but it wasn't like before. It was more in a teasing way. And the way he looked at her sometimes. Hooooeeeee! Maybe she was just crazy. Maybe she was just imagining it? Visions of Syaoran's golden eyes filled her mind as she settled into her chair and drifted off to sleep.

Please take a sec to R&R~ Oh, and please feel free to give me any suggestions that you can think of to make the other chappies more interesting!!!


	2. The Plane

I want to start off by apologizing for taking so darn long to update. My grandmother has been sick, and I have lots of work for school, so I have been kind of swamped. Anyway, I also want to thank all the people who reviewed my fics. It really means a lot to have input and to know what people like, don't like, etc. There are more detailed thanks at the end of the fic. 

Tsunami: Chapter 2

The Plane

~~**~~

Sakura was startled out of her dreams as the plane passed through some rough air. 

"Wh-wh-what the heck was that?" came Kero's tiny voice from the backpack underneath her seat.

"Don't worry Kero-chan," she whispered back. "It's only some turbulence. Just try and go back to sleep."

Sakura watched the bag for a few minutes until she saw Kero's outline turn around three times and then settle down into his curled sleeping position. Relieved by the sound of his faint snores, she quietly unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed over Tomoyo's sleeping form.

Coming out of the lavatory, Sakura was surprised to see a familiar form lounging against the flight attendants' cart. He was positioned in such a way that she would be forced to squeeze past him in order to get to her seat. Her heart started beating faster as she neared the cart.

"Um… excuse me," she said, nervously looking up at Syaoran as she tried to pass.

He gave her a lazy, enigmatic smile and lightly leaned up against her until her back touched the seat behind her.

Hoooeeeee, Sakura thought. Now this I am not imagining. She looked up into Syaoran's face and caught a tiny smile twitching at the corner of his lips. She felt his hand lightly take hold of her wrist, and his fingers traced the line of her palm.

Sakura inhaled sharply and leaned against the seat behind her for support. I hope this man  doesn't wake up to find my… well, bottom in his face, Sakura thought. She had no idea what to do and was too afraid to look up again. She felt Syaoran's hand beneath her chin, gently pressing to lift her face to meet his. She gazed into his golden eyes for a long moment. Was he teasing her again?

As his face slowly inched toward hers, Sakura held her breath, certain that he wasn't teasing her and that he was really going to kiss her again. Just like at the concert!

Just then the plane gave a violent lurch and Sakura and Syaoran's skulls bumped together with a dull thud.

"Ow!" she complained, rubbing a sore spot on her temple.

The loudspeaker crackled to life and a flight attendant's voice poured through the dimly lit cabin, "Ladies and gentlemen, we seem to have encountered some unexpected turbulence in the area. For your safety the captain has requested that all passengers return to their seats and fasten their seat belts. We should begin our descent into the Oahu National Airport within the hour. Thank you."

Sakura and Syaoran's eyes met. She nervously bit her lower lip, wondering if she should say something about what had just happened…or had almost happened, but before she could get a word out Touya came barreling down the center aisle. 

"What are you two bakas doing? Didn't you hear the announcement? Get back to your seats!!!"

Sakura scrambled back down the aisle to find Tomoyo awake with one arm underneath Sakura's seat. "I don't think he likes the turbulence," her friend said, darting a sympathetic glance toward the backpack.

Sakura leaned down and whispered reassuringly to her furry friend, "It won't be much longer now." She felt Kero's tiny paw settle into the palm of her hand. She smiled, imagining what it would be like to hold one of Kero's razor sharp claws when he was in his true form. She gave the paw a gently squeeze and scrunched down in her seat to think about all the ways that Li Syaoran was making her crazy.

~~*~~

Exactly one hour and forty five minutes later the entire cabin breathed a sigh of relief as the landing gear finally touched down on Hawaiian soil. As the passengers quickly filed off the plane, Sakura could see a rainbow of colors on their faces. Some were sickly green, many were ashen white from fear, and others were still bright red from crying. The descent into the airport had been so rough that she had been afraid that she might have to give herself away and use her magic to try and save the flight. They apparently landed on the tail end of a terrible storm that had sprung up unexpectedly as the plane neared the airport. They hadn't even been able to taxi up to the terminal because all of the gate ramps and stairwells had been retracted to protect them from the strong winds.

As Sakura stepped out onto the tarmac, a hush seemed to settle down over the runway. The wind that a moment ago had been whipping the palm fronds about and scattering passengers' hats across the asphalt had abruptly stopped. The dark clouds above the airport parted for a moment, and a splash of sunlight fell onto the runway, illuminating the area where Sakura and her family were standing. It seemed almost as if something out there was trying to get a better look at the Card Captor.

~~*~~

Sakura woke the next day to the sound of rain drumming down onto the hotel roof. She climbed out of bed and staggered over to the window. She parted the curtains and looked out past the balcony down to the crashing waves below. Hooeee… This doesn't look anything like the pictures in the guidebook, Sakura thought to herself.

She turned to face Tomoyo who sat glued to the television set, watching as severe storm warnings flashed across the screen. She plopped down onto the neatly made bed. "How long have you been up?" she asked.

Tomoyo turned to face her friend, "I think about an hour or so. Kero must have been having a nightmare or something. He was making a lot of noise and that's what got me up. I hope the t.v. didn't wake you. I tried to be quiet as a mouse."

"No silly. Of course you didn't wake me," Sakura replied. She glanced over at the rumpled pile of blankets on her bed. She could just make out Kero's tiny form sprawled out beside her pillow. "He seems to be okay now."

"Yeah, he does," Tomoyo said distractedly, turning back to the t.v. screen. "Do you see all of this?" she asked. "They're saying that it's the worst storm to hit in fifty years or so."

Sakura exhaled slowly, "Well, to tell you the truth, I've kind of been dreaming about the storm all night," she admitted. "That's probably what was wrong with Kero too."

"Oh no, Sakura!!! Do you think this storm has something to do with the Clow Cards?" Tomoyo exclaimed. "It will totally RUIN our vacation!"

"Well," Sakura answered. "I don't think it's a coincidence that this storm is hitting Hawaii just when we happen to be on the island. I have no idea how it could be related to the Clow Cards though. I'll have to ask Kero when he wakes up."

~~*~~

Julia and Tania, I hope that this one didn't disappoint. It's kind of a lot of description and not a lot of action. The storm is not nearly as interesting as your disembodied voices and arrows flying through the air, but hopefully I'll come up with something more interesting for the next chapter. Yes, you were right, there is something big coming~ but I haven't figured out exactly how it should all happen yet… 

Card Witch, it doesn't have anywhere near as many interesting and original characters as your work does~ and none of my characters are as developed or as cute as Merodi!!! I need to go read your Miss Congeniality update. I can't wait to see what you wrote! Thank you so much for all the nice things you said in the review. I'm so glad that you like my fics as much as I enjoy reading yours.

Willow Family, Hey! Did you change that name? Anyway, I'm flattered that you read and reviewed the fic. There's nothing wrong with not being all floaty~ although the Card Witch is fantastic with her floatiness!!! Thanks again for reading and taking the time to write something!!!

Lindz, Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm glad you liked it. I noticed that YOU haven't updated in a while~ not nice to leave me hanging like that~ well, I guess that I don't really have much room to talk, huh? Please keep going!!!

Fantasiimaker, I'm so glad that you read and reviewed. I absolutely love your fics. They are so detailed and creative. When do I get to read more??? 


	3. Jealousy

This is chapter 3 of Tsunami. There isn't a whole lot of action in this one, but I haven't been able to update in a while because of school, so I'm trying to get back into the story. I hope it's not too disappointing. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Please let me know if you have any ideas for the storyline or suggestions. ^_^

~~**~~

Tsunami Chapter 3: Jealousy

The Card Captor's stomach growled softly as they stepped out of the elevator into the lobby.

"You can say that again!" a tiny voice said from Sakura's backpack.

"Ssshhhh Kero!" she said as a man waiting for the elevator gave them a strange look. The girls followed the smell of tea and coffee until they found the sunroom where breakfast was being served. They settled down at a small table near the back of the room, and a waiter came over immediately to take their order.

Under the table Kero was quietly humming a song that Sakura recognized from one of the countless video games that he played. There were so many that she couldn't keep track of them all. Lulled by the humming, Sakura stared out the window as the driving rain pelted the already drenched garden. The palm trees seemed to have their heads bowed in submission to the storm, and the once-cheerful tropical flowers looked limp and defeated. A sudden flurry of leaves and dirt swirled up from the ground and scattered against the window directly in front of their table. Although muffled through the glass, the sound was still unsettling for Sakura. She felt almost as if the storm were trying to strike out at her through the window.

"This is terrible, isn't it Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. "I can't believe we came all the way to Hawaii just for it to rain the whole time."

Sakura nodded, still staring out the window as the waiter approached their table with a steaming pot of ginger tea.

"This weather is very unusual," the waiter added, turning over the empty tea cups. "They're saying that it's the worst storm that we've had in… Well, I don't know how many years." The waiter lowered his voice, glancing around at the surrounding tables. "It's no ordinary storm either. They say that it just appeared out of nowhere. The weather radars completely missed it."

The girls looked at each other and then back up at him. Seeing their dismayed expressions, he quickly added, "Oh don't worry. It will probably all blow over by the weekend, and you'll be out on the beach in no time."

The girls didn't look convinced, so he quickly finished pouring the tea and hurried away from the table.

Sakura sank down into her seat and slowly brought the steaming cup to her lips.

"Uh oh. Don't look now, but here come the Gameboy Geeks," Tomoyo rolled her eyes toward the entrance. "And you won't _believe what they have on."_

Sakura inched her head sideways and casually glanced toward the elevators where Eriol and Syoran were standing. Her green eyes widened as she took in the full effect of the boys' garish Hawaiian print shirts, neon leis, and matching plastic sandals.

"Hooooeeeeee…" she exhaled and realized that Syaoran was staring directly at her. His grin widened and he grabbed Eriol's arm, motioning toward the girls' table.

Other guests smiled as the rainbow-clad boys passed by. Tomoyo shook her head in amazement, "I'm surprised people aren't putting on sunglasses to shield themselves from the glare."

The boys reached the table just as the waiter hurried by with a tray of food. Sakura felt Kero's small form shift in the bag beside her feet, and an audible rumble came from beneath the tablecloth.

"Boy! You must be hungry," Eriol exclaimed, plopping himself down next to Tomoyo. "Your stomach sounds just like a hedgemonster from Kyoto."

Sakura blushed and stammered, "W-w-well, I didn't have much time to eat after we got in last night."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, "You'd never guess it from that HUGE tray of empty dishes I saw outside your door this morning."

A faint sigh came from the beneath the tablecloth, and Sakura nudged the backpack with her foot as her face grew even rosier.

"Or was all of that for you, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked, turning to meet her indignant stare.

"As a matter of fact, it WAS all for me," she said smiling. "And it was DEE-LISH-USS."

"Yeah right," Eriol answered, shaking his head. "There's no way you could eat all that food alone."

As the import of what he'd just said slowly dawned on him, Eriol's face reddened. His brows lowered as he began spluttering, "D-d-, W-w, D-did, W-were, Did you have someone over for dinner in your room last night?"

Tomoyo smiled calmly at him, steadily meeting his wrathful gaze with her liquid lavender eyes. "THAT, Eriol Hiiragizawa, is none of your business. We're here to have fun," she said, tossing her dark ringlets over her shoulder. "Now if you don't mind, I'm starving and would like to eat my breakfast."

Sakura watched Eriol's mouth drop open, and she could feel Syoran's eyes boring into the side of her face like lasers. Afraid to meet his gaze, she nervously drummed her fingers on the table while Tomoyo and Eriol glared at each other.

Pushing his chair back from the table Eriol hissed, "Well, since you ate all of that food ALONE last night, I guess you won't be needing this," as he grabbed Kero's piece of modern-yaki off the edge of Tomoyo's plate.

Eyes still glued to Sakura's face, Syaoran followed his friend's lead and got to his feet. As the boys turned to go, a high-pitched wail began to emanate from the table as Kero watched his modern-yaki traveling in the opposite direction.

Guests seated around them began to glance over nervously, and Sakura bent down underneath the tablecloth to try and quiet the indignant Guardian's howls.


End file.
